


爱、隐藏与生活

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 听说某人特别雷ABO平权文，为了雷她而写的。这是一个由Beta统治的现代世界，尽管研究表明Alpha与Omega其实是正常的，但公众普遍认为他们存在缺陷，甚至是残疾人，部分认为他们道德败坏。布冯是Alpha，卡西是Omega。原本以为自己会是个Beta的卡西，突然发现自己分化成了Omega，陷入了恐慌中





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleydetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleydetour/gifts).

> 一直想写Beta统治的世界，私设很多。有青少年车，慎入

我是Alpha、我是Omega，我是首先的、我是末后的，我是初、我是终。——AU也不改神棍本性的主。

“Iker，新闻上说弗洛伦蒂诺要买那个布冯是怎么回事？”

“放心吧，妈妈，他不会来的。”

“所以是谣言吗？”

Iker没有回答。

“弗洛伦蒂诺是不是发现你是个Omega了？”

“不，并没有。妈妈，我去俱乐部了。”

玛利亚只好停了下来，与儿子告别。

Iker驱车前往俱乐部的时候心里很乱。他打开窗，让风都灌了进来，这让他感觉好受了些。

其实母亲的担忧没错，他和俱乐部的合约快到期了，可是俱乐部并没有和他谈新合约的意思。但是不是因为“那个布冯”要来，确实，弗洛伦蒂诺很想买下“那个布冯”，还承诺了极其丰厚的条件，别人——例如那个叫切赫的——他不敢肯定，但是“那个布冯”是可以肯定绝对不可能来的。

因为那是他的男朋友。

从弗洛伦蒂诺接触Gigi的第一天开始，他就知道这事了。媒体曝光以后他还有心情给他们的细节纠错，但是现在他已经没有心情了。因为Gigi明确拒绝以后，弗洛伦蒂诺依然不打算和他签订新合约。

弗洛伦蒂诺不会还打算找那个叫切赫的英国人吧？不对，切赫是哪国人来着？

Iker越想越乱，他甚至开始思考妈妈说的弗洛伦蒂诺发现他是个Omega的可能性。

尽管知道不太可能，可他还是有点慌。直到进到停车场了他才稍微平复了下心情。

不，应该还不至于，弗洛伦蒂诺嫌弃他作为一个Alpha太矮，但应该没发现他实际上是个Omega。

Iker是个Omega，但除了少数亲密的人以外，其他人都不知道这点，他们都以为他是个Alpha。

没办法，虽然这个世界对Omega和Alpha都不如何公平，但Alpha总比Omega平等一点。

而事实上，Iker小时候从来没考虑过他是个Omega的可能性。他自认很聪明，记忆力很好，并不是特别高，但也远说不上矮，怎么看都是个Beta的种子，自然没有考虑过Omega的可能性。他甚至在认识Gigi的时候也没思考过性别分化问题。

结果就是分化的时候他整个人都懵了。那天半夜，他突然升起燥热难耐的、饥渴的感觉，脑子如同一团浆糊，他在被子里蜷缩成一团，想着远在意大利的Gigi，渴望着被他抚摸，消去身上的火焰。

可是那晚发现他异状的还是妈妈。妈妈被他的分化吓着了，幸亏他们都是Beta，所以他们都没受到影响。妈妈连夜去医院拿到了抑制剂，然而最后也没给他用上。因为上面写着“十八岁以下慎用”。

Iker就只能自己熬着，第二天请假，他要等到发情期过去才能去学校和青训——他下意识地隐瞒了分化的事，说自己只是重感冒。然而等到他第一次发情期结束，妈妈却说，“Iker，咱们别去青训了吧？”

“为什么？”

“你看……足球并不是适合Omega的运动……”

“……”

那一瞬间，他很想质问妈妈，她是不是还要让他转学到Omega学校去？

可是妈妈一脸的忐忑，所以他什么也没说。他像往常那样坐上公车，他发情期过去了，没有人认出他是个Omega。当天训练的时候，他也表现得很好，他甚至觉得自己的反应更加灵敏了。即使在公共浴室，也没有人发现他是个Omega。

他的表现还是那么好，他的体能，他的智力，连同他的性格，他的爱好，什么都没有改变，可是就因为他是个Omega，家里人就要他放弃。小时候他们驱车把他送去俱乐部参加训练，那笔油费对家里来说是很重的负担，他很担忧，甚至想放弃，可是他们安慰他，跟他说梦想啊什么的，可是现在呢？就因为他是个Omega，这一切就要放弃了吗？

后来妈妈再次提退出青训的事，他说再考虑一下。他们很善解人意地让他考虑，可是他回到房里再也忍不住了，哇地哭了出来。

连父母都这样，他不知道该怎么办。他能想到的就是打电话给Gigi，可是父母的态度让他不敢说，他害怕Gigi也和其他人一样。

第二次发情期发生在家里人旅游期间。因为训练，他只能一个人呆在家里。发情期到来的时候除了已经有点熟悉的燥热，更多的还是恐慌。难道他这辈子都只能这样了吗？

他盯着电视上转播的赛事，Gigi的表现一如既往地出色。他突然很想很想打电话过去。

他计算好时间，在Gigi大约有时间的时候打了过去。那边很快就接通了。

“Hola，Iker！”Gigi快活的声音刚从那边传来，Iker的眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉。

“Iker？”Gigi紧张起来，“怎么了？发生了什么事？”

他哭得根本停不下来，一句完整的话都说不出来。即使他能说，他也很可能说不出他分化成一个Omega的事。

另一头的Gigi除了焦虑什么也做不了，而他最后说出来的也只有“Gigi，我想见你”。

然而这一句对Gigi来说似乎就够了，然而在问到见面的地方的时候，Iker忽然想起自己现在并不适合出门，好不容易止住的眼泪又开始往下掉。

这根本不是他想要的生活。

最后，他让Gigi直接到他家里来。

Iker是一大早被门铃吵醒的。事实上他也不知道自己是不是被吵“醒”，因为他似乎根本就没睡。

他人还是迷迷糊糊的，但在他摸到门把的时候，才突然惊醒过来。

门外有着非常引诱他的东西，陌生但又熟悉的味道在缠绕着他——他明明没闻过，可是他就是觉得很熟悉。

“谁呀？”说出这话的时候，Iker也被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。可是那味道越来越浓烈了，他几乎有些痴迷，理智也在逐渐远离。

打开门，融入那海水里。

幸好他还记着自己还在发情期，终究忍了下来。

“Iker，是我。”熟悉的声音在门外响起，Iker瞬间放松下来，身体的每个细胞都在欢呼。

他打开门，投进了那熟悉的怀抱，任由自己被那片海水环抱。原来Gigi是大海吗？这是他那糊成一团的脑袋里仅剩的念头。

Gigi已经懵掉了。他来之前从来没想过会出现这种情况。刚刚隔着门的时候他已经觉得很不对劲，门那边有非常吸引他的东西——一片森林，他是这么觉得的。他想打开门，去看看门后是什么光景。但是他还努力保持着理智，那边的森林在勾动着他的欲望，真的很奇怪，为什么那么清爽的草木气息会让他头昏脑胀。直到Iker打开门，扑进他怀里。草木的气息弥漫开来，他终于明白了。

那是Iker的味道。

他抱着Iker，本能地走进屋里，把门阖上，将一切隔绝在外，以确保Iker不会被人夺走。

Iker埋在他怀里嗅来嗅去，就像一只小狗一样，弄得他有点忍不住亲上去的欲望。但终究，他还是忍住了。尽管他并没想到Iker会分化成Omega，但是作为一个Alpha，他一直都在服用抑制剂。尽管今天的药还没吃，但残留的药力让他还能保持几分理智。虽然他也不知道能保持多久，Iker对他的诱惑太大了，甚至只是在发现那吸引他的气味是Iker的时候他就起了反应。

Gigi努力地回想着抑制剂到底被塞在包里哪一格，可是Iker根本不愿意安分地呆着，他不断地往他怀里拱，亲吻着他的脖子、下颌，那草木的气息也越来越勾人。这个瞬间，Gigi突然明了一件事。对Iker来说，他和其他人一样危险，他刚刚就不该跟着Iker进来，而是应该直接把自己也关在门外。但他进来了，他唯一能做的就是抱紧Iker别乱动，免得他在Iker没有意识的时候伤到他。

Iker蹭了半天依然没有得到他想要的，他不知道为什么Gigi不碰他。拜托了，从刚扑过去的时候他就发现了，Gigi一下子就硬了。两个人贴得那么紧，他不信Gigi不知道他也勃起了，他们的信息素也都准备好了，他们都需要彼此。他有些生气，事实上他的男朋友就是这样，看着高高大大，可是在这方面出乎意料地胆小腼腆，想得特别多，老是害怕惹他生气，但是他越是这样就越让他气得牙痒痒的。

假如是别的Alpha他会让他进来吗？还要往他身上扑？他是发情了，可是他还不是一头野兽！假如Omega可以标记Alpha，他立刻就要把这个白痴给标记了，免得以后再惹他生气！

Iker越想越恼火，最近积累的恐慌在这一刻化成了对男朋友的怒火，他一口往眼前的脖子咬了下去。

Gigi闷哼了声，把他抱得更紧了。

Iker一直不松口，他的恼怒逐渐消退，力度也逐渐变小，最后松了开来。深色的皮肤上是一个深刻无比的齿印。他有些心疼，又舔了上去。Gigi倒抽了口气，这让他心情愉悦起来，舔舐得更加卖力，Gigi的信息素也在变化，原本不愿意更进一步融合的信息素此刻彻底和他融合在一起。

“Gigi，我知道是你。”Iker抱着他的脖子，一边舔舐着，一边哼哼地说，“不是你我不会让你进来。第一次发情我就想让你弄我，可是我都忍住了。”

原本还勉强维持着平静的大海瞬间变得波涛汹涌。Iker高兴地蹭了蹭，一口含住Gigi的耳珠舔弄。

“我让你进来，就是要和你做爱。”

Gigi再也忍不住了，但他还保留着最后的理智，抱着Iker往房里走去。Iker指挥着他往自己房里走，又继续挑逗他，他实在忍不太下去，刚进房里就把那个小混蛋抵在墙上吻了上去。

当把主动权交出去之后，Iker就觉得一切不太一样了。他被海水包围着，仿佛要溺死在里面。他唯一能做的就是攀附着Gigi，任由他打开自己早已准备好的身体。

直到准备进入的时候，Iker才勉强恢复了意识。他抓住恋人，坚决地说，“我要看着你。”

Gigi有些愕然，“可是后入对你来说容易些。”

他坚决不让步，“我第一次就是要看着你。”他要看着他是被Gigi占有的，不是其他人。

Gigi又吻了上去，他的动作愈发轻柔，但在最后结合的时候两人都陷入了迷乱的状态。他们相互被对方的信息素拉入了欲望的深渊，他们不断地索取着对方的身体，可是记忆只剩下极致的快感。等到他们终于从巅峰下来，他们才逐渐恢复了些许理性。但很快，身体的记忆让他们再次沉迷于快感，像禽兽一样交合，也不知道到底做了多少次，直到在意乱情迷之下Gigi刺破了Iker颈后的腺体，信息素带来的迷乱感才逐渐消退。但是他们想要，于是他们又来了一次。

可是这一次他们终于满足了，他们的信息素似乎找到了归属，不再那么狂乱，而是被驯服得服服帖帖。Gigi餮足地抱着Iker躺在床上，低头继续亲着恋人的脖颈。

他隐约觉得这种感觉有一点点像书里说的某种情况。猛地，他想起来了。

“Iker……我……我好像把你标记了。”

“标记是Alpha和Omega的特有行为。Alpha会在性交的时候刺破Omega颈后的腺体，将其标记。标记的完成不单单是刺破腺体，还需要信息素的相互作用，在腺体刺破深度不足、信息素未能达标的情况下可能失败。标记又分为临时标记和永久标记。”Iker一个一个字地读着课本上关于标记的内容，但他也只能找到这么点内容。他们的性教育关于Alpha和Omega少得可怜，更别提标记了，只有这么一行字让你通过考试就足够了，倒是Beta的各种事宜特别清楚。结果就是，他们两个也不知道这到底是标记了呢，还是没标记呢。成功了的话，这是临时标记呢，还是永久标记呢。

别说什么这都是本能，以前不还有因为性教育匮乏，结婚五六年双方都没怀孕，去检查才发现行房没有一次成功的人吗？本能才不可靠！

“所以到底是不是标记啊？”Iker知道，他和Gigi现在的状态和之前有了很大的不同，他们的信息素互相缠绕在一起，他身上带着Gigi的气息，Gigi身上也带着他的气息，他似乎可以通过信息素更好地感知Gigi的情绪，甚至勾动Gigi的情绪，他直觉Gigi也能做到这点，这也许就是标记，但是这不能想当然，毕竟标记是那么大的一件事。

要知道Gigi连腺体具体在哪里都不知道。

“我觉得我应该刺破了腺体……”Gigi说着说着也开始怀疑起来。他那个时候整个人都不太清醒，他遵从本能地往散发着最诱人气息的地方咬去，似乎刺破了……大概。但他得承认，他真的不知道腺体具体在哪个位置。是的是的，课本上说在颈后，可是颈后面积也不小，大家都知道肝脾在腹部，可是有几个人能准确圈出它们的具体位置呢？

而眼下，Iker的毛都快炸了。从他提出很可能是标记以后，Iker就在求证是否成功标记这点。他怀疑Iker并不想这么早被标记，可是当他道歉的时候Iker炸得更加厉害。

“你不想标记我？！”

他想跟Iker说他年纪还太小了，但是Iker的眼神迫使他遵从自己的内心。

“想。”

是的，从与Iker交往以来，他也做过标记Iker，彻底占有他的梦，虽然在这之前他一直以为Iker会是个Beta。但是他依然很是忐忑。他不确定……他这么早就把Iker标记了，他不知道Iker准备好了没有，也不知道日后Iker会不会改变想法。

Iker合上课本，坚决地爬到Gigi身上。

“Iker？”

“既然不清楚，那就来多几次吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实根据联合国的报告，西班牙和意大利的性教育都非常堪忧。西班牙从上世纪70年代开始有性教育课程，可是没有硬性要求。虽然开展了，但是内容差异很大，2010还是2012年的时候说很多学校只是说下解剖，有些学校只说避孕。意大利仅有部分学校开了性教育课程，上世纪90年代意大利曾经试图推广性教育课程，但是遭到宗教势力反对，最后不了了之，但是意大利的课没有西班牙水。最坑爹的是，两国的性教育都是十四五岁才开始，但是两国的小孩很多十三四岁就已经有性生活了，也就是说当他们开始上课的时候，教室里很多小孩已经实践过了。像意大利更夸张，布冯说自己十三岁居然还保留着初吻跟天塌了一样，托蒂说自己第一次在十二岁的时候满不在乎，意大利媒体也不觉得奇怪，呆梨简直药丸。当然，长期缺乏性教育的窝巢没有任何资格说这些话。
> 
> 回到文里，设定里是90年代，按理他们的性教育只会更加糟糕，但是既然是ABO架空，设定里对Beta的性教育还是较为完善的，但是对A和O这样的少数人不会有什么指导就是了


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 集结了某人无数的雷点，但好像没有成功。
> 
> 有点想众筹造雷了。详细避孕药描写和背景设定、布冯装O都不咋能雷到某人，还有什么雷可以造吗？

Iker这一天过得很充实，他和Gigi多次实践了标记的姿势。尽管还是不知道到底标记成什么样了，但是他们都很满足，尤其是在疑似标记之后，他们的身体和信息素更加契合。Gigi餮足地抱着Iker，继续吻着白皙的脖颈，Iker有点想笑。Gigi真的有点像只毛茸茸的大狗，他忍不住往Gigi脸上蹭，但是突然，Gigi停了下来。

“怎么了？”Iker有些不解。

“Iker，你有没有吃……吃避孕药？”

Iker这才想起来。对哦，他是个正在发情期的Omega，刚刚被他的Alpha标记，还做爱做了一整天，他的Alpha还把所有的精液都灌进他身体里。

被Gigi彻底占有这个事实让他有些羞涩，又异常高兴，但这不代表他已经准备好孕育一个新生命。他还想踢球，还不想怀孕。

他煞白的脸色让Gigi明白了一切。Gigi亲了下他的额头，“我去看下有没有避孕药卖。”

Iker抓住恋人，在Gigi疑惑的目光中依依不舍地放手。

Gigi是对的，他还不能怀孕，要尽快补救。可是他不舍得离开Gigi，他不舍得。他需要Gigi的体温。

Iker的样子让Gigi有些担忧，但是很快，Iker的脸庞就明亮起来。

“Gigi，把你的裤子留下来！”

Gigi在裤子争夺战中一败涂地。Iker快乐地把他的裤子套自己身上，问题是底下什么都没穿，这让Gigi又起了反应。

但他也知道这不是好机会，只能咬了下Iker的脸颊，然后把他亲得喘不过气来，直到Iker也和他一样起了反应，他才放过了他。

Gigi从包里翻出一套衣服快速穿好，往附近的药店走去。但只要想到Iker穿着他的裤子躺在床上等他，他的信息素包裹着Iker，他的体温包裹着Iker，他就忍不住傻笑起来。

幸好路上没有什么人，否则他肯定要被当作傻子。

但Gigi去药店以后，却发现事情没那么简单。

他说他和伴侣进行了无套性交，想要合适的避孕药。店员二话不说甩出了一盒，然而上面的说明却写着“目前尚无足够的临床资料可推荐本品用于Omega”。

“抱歉，我想要可以用于Omega的紧急避孕药。”

店员露出了“你别逗我，这么大一只Omega”的神色。Gigi只好解释，“我给我伴侣买的。”

“那你恐怕得去开一张处方。”店员这么说。

Gigi担心Iker等急了，回去说了声才又往最近的私立医院赶去。

医生态度很好，然而他在开处方的时候却顿住了，接着拿出本厚厚的临床用药手册哗啦啦地翻，写的时候还要对着上面抄。Gigi看得一愣一愣的，拿着处方出去的时候都还有点傻。

想买盒紧急避孕药而已，为什么连这么厚的“手册”都出来了？

等他终于买完药回去，已经是四个小时以后，这时Iker已经睡着了。

Iker被叫醒以后还是迷迷糊糊的，他反射性地往自己喜欢的海洋气息里钻。Gigi抓住越蹭越过分的Iker，“Iker，药要在72小时内吃……”

他刚说完，Iker的手已经伸进他裤子里抓住他的要害。Iker抬起头，眼里满是狡黠，“Gigi，我们再来几次吧？”

Gigi咽了下口水，“可……可是……越快吃越好……”

“你刚刚才说72小时内的。”Iker不满地说，手指已经沿着阴茎开始滑动，“不做多几次那不是亏了吗？”

“可……可是……”

Iker仰头含住他的耳垂舔了下。

“我喜欢你填满我，把所有都给我。”

Gigi再也忍不住，低头吻住一直在诱惑自己的唇瓣，把Iker压在了床上。

他们又胡闹了一宿。第二天才满足地起来。这回两个人总算可以心平气和地进行下一步讨论，不再动不动就想回到床上缠绵。然而他们看见药物说明书都扭曲了。

注意事项：服药后约3~5周如出现不明原因生殖道流血或下腹部疼痛，应及时就医排除异位妊娠。

就是在无关紧要的课上老跑神的Iker也知道异位妊娠是什么意思，毕竟Beta也是会怀孕的，他听得很仔细。他只要想想可能存在的胎儿在他的腹腔甚至肠道成长就毛骨悚然。听着就又疼又危险，实际上也是，他记得最严重的时候可是有可能导致死亡的。所以这药到底是吃还是不吃？

Gigi忧心忡忡，Iker看他的样子就知道他不太想自己冒险。可是Iker还是想冒险。假如真的正常怀上了，他不可能放弃的，那他必须要生下来。但是也就没有然后了。他的梦想，什么都没有了。假如是异位妊娠，最少他能毫不犹豫地把那个不该存在的孩子弄掉。

赶在Gigi说话之前，Iker飞快地把药吞了下去。但是Gigi的担忧没停下来，Iker只能抱住他，“我会检测的，那会儿就暑假了，我们会在一起。”

Iker最危险的时候自己会陪在身边这个说法让Gigi好受了些。但是这可怕的避孕药也终于让两人消停下来，开始讨论未来的事。

Iker还是想踢球，Gigi当然全面支持。

Iker不想要到发情期才抑制自己，他想要发情期根本不影响自己。Gigi也觉得这个问题非常重要，作为一名门将需要一个稳定的状态。

然而这两个问题却没有那么简单。

在20世纪以前，人们根本没法正确认知Alpha与Omega的存在，只知道人类分为男女两种性别。Omega被认为是恶魔附体，可以诱惑意志不坚定的人类（Alpha）堕落，后来又被认为是在唤醒潜伏在人类之中的恶魔侍从，所以一经发现就要火刑。而Alpha平日里不太看得出来，但是一旦附近出现Omega，Alpha都会陷入疯狂状态，这些被发现的Alpha初始被认为是被引诱堕落的人类——最初Alpha们也是这么为自己辩护的——但后来大家发现Alpha是天生的，根本不可能消除堕落，所以后来某位教皇宣称，Alpha都是恶魔侍从，是混进人类里的奸细，所以Alpha同样也遭受到迫害，但处境终究比Omega好很多。毕竟，在一些大城市里甚至还会专门豢养用来“辨别”Alpha的Omega，还要求所有成年的市民前去确认身份，但在那些年代，连城市都无法完全覆盖，更别说偏远地区了。而Omega数量较为稀少，不是所有的Alpha都会遇上Omega，所以他们一部分人的生活甚至过得很不错。

到20世纪以后，某位医学家发现Alpha与Omega的内分泌与“正常人”不一样，又把Alpha与Omega归类于遗传病患者，取名则是来自于某本世界发行量最大的书籍，以示怜悯，“正常人”则有了另一个称呼“Beta”。

然而遗传病的认知并没有让他们处境好到哪里去。因为这个那个原因，直到三十年前某些国家还是在隔离Alpha与Omega。他们和残疾人、小偷、流浪汉一起被隔离。据称这样就可以消灭社会不稳定因素。

Gigi和Iker并没有经历过那样的年代，因为这些隔离在他们出生前就因为广泛的抗议而被取缔了。他们的处境要好得多，只是Alpha依然被认为容易犯罪，Omega体质差、情绪不稳定，无法从事许多行业。

Gigi15岁时青训就检测出他是个Alpha。由于有不少Alpha成为了出色的门将，最少在自己的职业里他没遭受什么歧视。然而Omega不一样，没有人会认为一个Omega适合当门将。他们甚至根本不适合足球这么高强度的运动。

在此之前，Gigi同样这么认为。可是Iker不一样。Iker仿佛就是为这个位置而生的。Iker怎么会不适合当门将呢？难道Iker会在成长中逐渐落后，再也走不到最高的位置吗？

这些问题都太遥远了，现在需要的还是Iker的性别问题。西班牙的检测并没有意大利严格，未成年人分化之后，他们只要拿出医学证明就可以登记自己的第二性别，除非在22岁还没登记，那才需要一次强制的检测。

Iker后来回想起来，都觉得那个时候他们年纪太小，胆子也太大。但也是得益于90年代数据并没有联网的关系，Gigi通过关系造了假证件，以他的名字前往医疗机构抽血，检测第二性别。

于是Iker拿到了自己是个Alpha的医学证明并提交。

父母都快疯了。但是他坚持要继续踢球，他已经是个“合法”的Alpha了，而不是个Omega。

最后父母妥协了，对外宣称他分化成了一个Alpha。

至于第二个问题，依然是Gigi去解决的。

那个夏天，Gigi去了美国一趟。那里没有几个人会看足球，因为他们都看篮球和橄榄球。为此，Gigi还特地找人写了他所有可能需要用到的英语词句并背了下来——但是他还是很担忧，因为他担心美国佬听不懂，也担心自己听错了些什么。

但Gigi进行了医疗咨询，连说带比划再带写地询问怎么样才能停止发情期。

“我不太懂，你为什么要停止发情期？这是很自然的事。”医生是这么劝说的，“你可以缓解和抑制，但不该停止。”

Gigi的反应傻乎乎的，医生不得不把她的话写了下来。

“我是个Omega，但我想成为一名橄榄球运动员，我需要稳定的状态。”Gigi这么解释。

“Omega？”医生重复了一次。

这个词他懂。

“是的，Omega。”

医生露出了“天啊，你是在开玩笑吗”的神色。看了又看，她实在无法说服自己眼前的这位真的是个Omega。难道是得了什么Alpha化疾病的Omega吗？医生脑子里瞬间闪过好几种罕见病的名称，但她礼貌地没说出来。要真是这样，以后这孩子在体检时是无法过关的。但这与她无关，最少这孩子现在还能做做梦。

她告知Gigi，他可以尝试数种药物，但是假如要不在药检时带来麻烦，那就只有口服短效避孕药。

“会检测出来吗？我不想让人觉得我的Alpha是个人渣。”Gigi含糊地说，导致医生完全没听懂，他只好写了一遍。

医生瞪着他想，其他人只会觉得你的Alpha口味独特。但她还是耐心解释，避孕药不在检测范围内，并不会让人知道。她把建议一一写好并交予Gigi。待Gigi走后，她迫不及待地跑出去和同事分享：“天啊！你们看到刚刚走出去的那个高大的年轻人吗？他居然是个Omega！这么大的一个Omega！”

Gigi带着医学建议飞去西班牙，Iker已经在放暑假了。他把自己在美国的经历分享了下，Iker笑得打跌。Iker已经检查过了，没有怀孕，也没有异常妊娠，所以听着这故事的时候只会笑得根本停不下来。

“那我就是你的人渣Alpha了！”Iker跳到他身上，高兴地宣称自己的主权。

他们接吻，爱抚，在融合后无比调和的信息素之中彻底结合。这回Gigi倒是终于记得戴上避孕套。他们已经可以确定是永久标记，但是他们都不后悔。

那些日子确实很快乐。由于担忧Iker去开短效避孕药会被人怀疑，所以都是Gigi去开的。一次开一堆寄过去。所有人都知道Gigi养了只Omega，宝贝得不许别人见到。在休假的时候Iker会停止服用药物，让发情期发作得更加凶猛，在疯狂的信息素风暴中与Gigi结合。而这一切，都掩藏在他和父母说的和朋友去旅游之下。而他的朋友，都以为他是个Alpha，正和一个Omega交往。

Iker在18岁时成功地升上皇马的一线队。他是个Omega，可是他还是做到了。在体检的时候他仔细看了自己的抽血项目，确定没有第二性别检测才放心下来。而在他一步步往前，甚至成为San Iker以后，他发现自己依然被认为不适合这个位置。这个观点来自比他更晚来到皇马，却是皇马掌权者的弗洛伦蒂诺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布冯和卡西的英语都非常惨烈，布冯说的没人听得出是英语，卡西说三个简单词都能说错，最后转换西班牙语。不过意大利语和西班牙语是相似得可以互相听懂的，而且卡西会意大利语。很搞笑的是上次看到有人写他俩互相听不懂最后用英语交流。一想到那两个用英语交流的样子我就笑得打滚。周围的人：哥们，你们说的这是外星语？
> 
> 现实中的紧急避孕药都是非处方药，短效全是处方药，设定里给Omega的紧急避孕药因为不可说的原因是处方药。对着用药手册抄不代表医生不专业。但是几乎没怎么用的药物，医生往往是记不住的，所以会需要查询。现实中的医生也一样，最多现在直接用app查。
> 
> 其实60年代美国因为社会达尔文主义都还在进行莫名其妙的隔离，虽然没有A和O，但是……而且还有进行人体实验，很多还是儿童，孤儿之类的。大概在70年代被曝光之后爆发了抗议和游行，最后被全面取缔了。就这样


End file.
